ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koukin's Vissitude
Koukin's Vissitude is the 10th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 23rd in the Ikkitousen series Summary Koukin's relationship with Hakufu is revealed, as a younger version of himself is being bullied by three other boys. Koukin is then saved by a young Hakufu, who is able to beat them very easily. Hakufu then tells Kouking to toughen up as he was suppose to be a boy. Saji, and Ryomou meet with Gakushuu, and Koukin revealing that they had gotten the dragon jade back. Koukin although disagrees with the alliance with Seito, stating his displeasure for Komei, as she was the at fault for causing Kyosho to attack Nanyo. Koukin is then seen by himself, when he is met with two fighters from Kyosho, who states that all the fighters from Kyosho were searching, and defeating all the fighters, who aren't affiliated with Kyosho, as per imperial order. Koukin is able to beat them quite easily and decides to find Komei to find out what she really is after. Sousou, is then seen in an underground basement, binded by iron chains. He is being watched after by Kyocho. Sousou asks his supervisor, why she wasn't afraid, but she simply puts her hands on his face, and calms his mind, telling him to just relax. Shibai is then seen, talking about Kyosho's current situation, with Kakouton death, and Sousou's evil spirit unleash, to souls of the three kingdoms. She tells them that they will soon be unleashed on to the world. Kanu is then seen wanting to come to Seito, but is stopped by Shiyuu, who tells her that she should not come back to Seito, stating that it would be harmful for Gentoku's development as leader. Kanu agrees and decides against going to Seito. Gentoku and Komei are then seen talking with each other, with Komei telling Gentoku to go beyond divine will. Komei wants to avoid Seito's destruction, as it was fated to happen just like 1800 years ago, with the kingdom of wei (Kyosho) destroying the kingdom of Shu (Seito). Ekitoku takes it as the opportunity to take the Kanto region, but Gentoku states that she did not want this and simply wants to live a normal life. Komei agrees and tells her that she will have to have blood in the battlefield before that could happen though. Gentoku tells her yes. Gakushuu is then seen fighting Kyosho fighters, and beats them with relative ease. Ryomou, then finds him and tells him about the showdown between all the fighters. Gakushuu and Ryomou then discuss about their situation, and the battle of red cliffs, stating that they might not be able to win. Hakufu, is then seen in a dark cave, being uncouncious, along with an old man, who is taking care of her. The old man, later revealed to be Shikou Choukou, then decides to unleash the dragon with in Hakufu, stating that it was time for her to master it. Shikou then fights, with a possessed Hakufu, using ki to manipulate water. He is able to restrain Hakufu with the water manipulation technique, and is able to defeat the dragon with his own Ki. Hakufu is knocked out. Shikou then talks with Rikuson, and Ukitsu, telling them that all three dragons, Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku, all have elemental abilities, fire was Sousou, lightning was Gentoku, and water was Hakufu, and if Gentoku is able to master her water abilities and combine them with Gentoku's lightining then they may be able to defeat Sousou. Shikou then explains that her body is awaken, but her mind isn't, and the only person who would be able to awaken her would be Ukitsu. Koukin is then seen going to Seito, but is met with Kanu. Kanu tells Koukin that she was the one who beat Hakufu. Koukin insists on going to Komei, but Kanu tells him that she would not allow that and would fight him if he would try anything. Kanu then tells Koukin that she left Kyosho, and was back at Seito. Koukin is then told that he should ask himself is that is what Hakufu wanted. Koukin then understands that she wouldn't and that his anger was wrong. Koukin then decides to fight with Seito, against Kyosho. Shibai then reads a letter, from Seito, telling her to have a showdown, with Kyosho. The showdown will involve representatives from both schools fighting each other. Shibai accepts. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Hakufu Sonsaku *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku *Shimei Ryomou *Gakushuu *Genpou Saji *Chuukou Kyocho *Shiryuu Chou-un New Characters *Hakugen Rikuson *Ukitsu *Shikou Choukou Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes